Good Vs Evil, Piper Vs Cyclonis
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: Piper vs. Cyclonis - supposed to be a joke from the episode Best Friends Forever


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks or the song Friend.**

Piper sat there staring at the purple substance that was in her bowl, contemplating on her fight with Cyclonis.

_I feel really bad for her… I mean it must be hard not having friends or a family. And can you imagine having to hang out with the Dark Ace all day? _

She shuddered and then turned on the radio to get of mind off the subject of Cyclonis.

_I don't care where we go  
what we do  
who you know  
what you wear  
or if your hair is blue or purple or pink_

You don't have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't need to know anything all the time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
I don't care I just want to be your friend

She turned the radio off and took a green stone and started experimenting with the purple powder.

_This is going to be a long evening… _She sighed.

**With Cyclonis**

_Ugh, stupid Piper. She thinks she knows everything. I don't need friends! I've got the Dark Ace as company… evening though he's pretty boring at times. All he talks about is Aerrow. Gross. You'd think they're a married couple! I wonder if I sound like one… I have to stop thinking about Piper. This isn't healthy; I think some tunes should be good._

She ran her finger across the dial and the volume was raised up.

_I like to be around you  
when your not trying to be somebody  
and I like to hang with you  
talk about whatever we talk about_

I don't care where we go  
what we do  
who you know  
what you wear  
or if your hair is blue or purple or pink

She groaned.

She ordered the Talon standing behind her to go get Snipe.

"I have a special assignment for Snipe."

She waited patiently at her desk and when she saw the large figure emerge she straightened up.

"Master Cyclonis you called?"

"Yes, I have something I want you to do."

"Well what is it?"

"Do you see this radio on my desk?"

"Uh… yes." Snipe scratched his head.

"I want it destroyed and out of my site for good!"

Snipe smiled, "Snipe gets to smush the radio?!"

"Yes, Snipe gets to _smush_ the radio."

Snipe raised his club over his head and bashed down on the radio that was set on Cyclonis' wooden table. He repeatedly hit the radio.

"Are you done?" said with a bored expression.

"Yes." Snipe gave a grin.

Cyclonis looked at what remained to be her desk, "You idiot! Not in here!"

"Sorry Master."

"You!" She snapped at the Talon. "I want you to go get the Dark Ace, he'll handle this."

The Talon bowed and then left. Cyclonis got up from her seat and then walked over to the door.

Just as she was about to exit the Dark Ace walked through carrying a pink box filled with donuts. He stopped at the doorway and stared at the mess behind Snipe.

"What are you standing around for? Get to work!"

The Dark Ace shook his head, unable to speak from the donuts that he shoved in his mouth.

The Dark Ace made his way towards the mess when a hand was placed in front of his chest. He looked down to see Master Cyclonis with her eyes narrowed.

"Whaa?" He asked trying to swallow the donuts.

"Give me those!" She snatched the box from his hands and then walked out slamming the door behind her.

_Ooh beautiful donuts you never seem to let me down… I don't need friends not when I've got you._

**With Piper**

Finn popped his head in Piper's doorway, "Hey… cool crystals and stuff…"

"Thanks."

"Well I was just wondering, seeing as you're a girl and all… do you want to braid each other's hair?"

_Wow he's weird. If you really want to make me feel better then get me one of those ext delectable donuts!_

**With Cyclonis**

Cyclonis walked down the stairs and was about to head towards her lab when she noticed that she ate all of her donuts.

She walked on thinking that she didn't need to eat anymore. She worked and worked for hours but she kept thinking about her fight with Piper.

_Oh she's going to pay. But there's something that needs to be done first. I've got to make her hurt, on the inside._

"Do you have any crispy cream?" she asked the chef.

"Sorry Master but we are all out; we aren't getting any until next week."

"Next week?!"

_Ugh people these days. No good help!_

Cyclonis put on her clocking crystal and got on her heliscooter. She set for Terra Atmosia.

**With Piper**

She saw her destination and walked briskly towards the door.

**With Cyclonis**

_You're mine!_

**With Piper**

_Only one left… and it's mine!_

**With Cyclonis**

_Wait just a minute… what is she doing here?_

**With Piper**

_Just a few steps closer…_

**With Cyclonis**

She dashed towards the sacred object.

**With Piper**

She turned to see a crazed Lark running towards her.

**With Cyclonis**

"YES!"

**With Piper**

"NO!"

She quickly grabbed the box.

**Together at last!**

"Let go Piper." Cyclonis spat the words.

"I got here first!"

"No you didn't!" Cyclonis tugged hard at the box.

"These crispy cream donuts are _mine_!"

"Afraid not!" Cyclonis kicked Piper in the stomach and rushed towards the check out area while she had the chance. She knew that Piper was capable of catching up.

"Is this everything?" the cashier asked.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly.

"That will be ten dollars."

"What ten dollars for that thing? I'm not made of money you know!"

The girl looked at Lark with a what-did-you-expect expression. "Ten dollars."

"I want a discount!"

"I'm sorry, but if you are not going to buy it then I suggest you put it back for someone who can."

"Like me!" Piper yelled from the back of the line.

"Damn it, but I only have a five…"

"Buh-bye." The cashier waved her hand.

Cyclonis looked around hoping to find loose change.

"You! Give me your debit card!"

"Heck no!"

She grabbed the man by his shirt front and gave him her nastiest glare.

"If you don't I'll gladly let the Dark Ace have a go with you."

"Umm…"

"Aww come on man it's only ten dollars!"

Piper came up towards Cyclonis and placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry Piper but it looks like I win this time. I told you it wasn't over."

"Oh really?" Piper yanked the cloaking crystal from Cyclonis' neck and her appearance returned back to normal.

"Oh my gosh! It's Master Cyclonis!" someone yelled.

"Excuse me _Master_ but we don't serve Cyclonians."

"Do you know you are talking to?"

"Yeah, you're that Cyclonis chick that tries to terrorize the Atmos but fails like what? Every time."

"Do you want to die?"

"Please man, what are you going to do? I mean you're such a coward you send your Talons to fight your battles. What are you going to do to me now?"

"Uh…"

"Ha! It isn't over just yet!" Piper smirked.

"Next!" the cashier yelled.

"That would be me and I am willing to pay for this."

"I don't serve Cyclonians and I mean this literally."

"But you can serve me right? I'm a Storm Hawk."

"You mean those grown up wannabes?"

"How dare you!"

"Join the club." Cyclonis said crossing her arms.

"Okay both of you get out of here, you're holding up the line!"

Piper grabbed the box and ran out of the store. Cyclonis followed. They ran into they were safely secure and not in the open.

"Nice… going…" Cyclonis said out of breath.

"You should get out more." Piper said eating a donut.

"Can I please have one?" Cyclonis asked in a harsh tone.

"Harsh much?"

"Well I've never had to beg before! I always get what I want."

"Not this time you're not."

Cyclonis tried to give one of her doe eye stares but failed miserably.

"Okay stop that! You're freaking me out!"

"Thank you."

They ate in silence until Piper spoke up.

"Hey we never speak of this okay?"

"Agreed."

"You run like a flamingo."

"They can run… can they?"

"I don't know, that's why I said you run like a flamingo."

"Hey you try wearing this cloak thing and running at the same time!"

"So don't wear it!"

"Good point… but it gives me this mysterious appearance."

"You are so lame you know that?"

"That's it! You're dead just wait until the Dark Ace get's his hands on you!"

"What? You need him to fight for you? Tsk tsk."

"Ah, nevermind you're not worth my time. Hey are there anymore donuts?"

"Nope. All gone."

Cyclonis walked away to where her heliscooter was hidden.

"Bye!" Piper called.

Piper sat there and looked out into the area that Cyclonis just walked pass by.

"Oh my gosh it's Master Cyclonis run!"

Screaming was all Piper could hear. She chuckled and then pulled out the last crispy cream donut and began to munch on it; taking careful bites to savour every bit of it.

"Looks like I won this round." Piper said aloud to herself.

**Really bored so I decided to write something really weird.**


End file.
